howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NightFuryLover31
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:NightFuryLover31 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your work on the We are Family part 2 page. I have written most of the plot summaries (or at least worked a lot on them), and I know from experience that it is a lot of work! Great job. You would have had to put a lot of effort in. That happens to be my favorite episode yet. Good luck editting more. I hope you have a great time on the wiki and become a really solid part of the community. As always, if you need help, leave me a message! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) YAY! Man, you are great!! Thanks tremendously for your superb edit to Astrid's page! I often have to write those whole long paragraphs all by myself, but you stepped up to the plate and made a really stupendous contribution! Thanks very much for being willing to do the hard work! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Pretty cool to see someone interested in anime as well :]! Electric Skrill (talk) 01:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) New Toothless point of view ideas I'm stumped. I can't think of any ideas for a new blog. So I'm open to suggestions. Remember, I did HTTYD, GotNF, What Flies Beneath, and We Are Family (both parts). NightFuryLover31 (talk) 21:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) How about Toothless's point of view from The Terrible Twos? That would be a good one :]. Electric Skrill (talk) 23:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) HI Hi! I read your profile and I have a question: what is with those spine-thingys on Tomo's forehead That is a lighter pattern on Tomo's forehead. Those scales are grey, while the rest of his body is black. It makes him more distinct from other Night Furies. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 18:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Anime... I heard you like anime. I would personally preffer something else, but there is one thing I like about them: those funny exagerated drawy scenes! They are the only reason why I sometimes don't change the cannel when something kinda anime shows up. That, and I am sometimes (but very, very,VERY rarely) curious what should be happening there. Yeah, my favorite anime is Pokemon. Sometimes when I draw pictures of me and my dragon, I use those style of eyes. It's easier for me to draw them that way.NightFuryLover31 (talk) 18:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind if I... I like your viking design. Do you mind if I use it for inspiration in a character I'm creating? Sure! Mine was inspired by Hiccup, so I don't mind!NightFuryLover31 (talk) 21:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) A new wiki Hello, fellow dragon fan. I'm not surprised you did'nt hear about Electric Skrill's new wiki, a wiki only about the show. It's still a little smaller then we want it to get, but that is exactly why I am posting this. Your Toothless-point-of-view blogs where one of the very first things I read on this wiki and I greatly admire them wich got me curios about wikis and made me create an account. You remained in my mind and I noticed that you make great edits and never vandalize in any way and that you edit pretty often, wich made me think I should get your attention on that wiki. It could use more editors since most of our users are busy (even I have some other things to focus on). You seem to have enough time to edit almost daily and that is something that can improve the Dreamworks: Dragons Wiki (it's name) very much. There are some pages in critical need of attention that are about things that are very important in the show, wich means important to the wiki. I only wanted you to know, and if you are nterested here's a link: dreamworks-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/DreamWorks: Dragons Wiki. Don't be fooled by the detailed home page, look at the articles and the number of pages. As I said before, I just wanted you to know about that wiki. You are free to not even click on that link. I just thought you might be intersted, but I don't have high hopes....g'bye. Evilfeline (talk) 20:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I will give you a disclaimer about that wiki though. You are welcome to edit it if you like, but some conversations I have seen on there had some foul language, so if you mind that, you might want to not engage in the covos there. If it doesn't bug you, feel free to edit that wiki as well. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) What's a covo? SuperSkrill4Life 23:17, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it is just an abbrevaition for "convorsation". Kind of like imo is "in my opinion". Stuff like that. Just learnt what it meant myself a month or so ago. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I nevr knew what imo meant. Thanks Toothless :). Also, are you still active on the D:D wiki? If not, I might remove you admin status. SuperSkrill4Life 23:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Well... if you have noticed I have never really been active, so I don't mind if you remove my admin status. One wiki and two blogs is already too much for me to keep up with! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. You can keep your bureaucrat status because I cant change that. SuperSkrill4Life 23:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Defenders of Berk News I saw a commercial this morning and saw some awesome new stuff! *The Screaming Death, most likely the white dragon. *Toothless GLOWING! *An ENORMOUS Fireworm dragon! THIS SEASON'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!!! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ACH! I wonder when this trailer will make it online! Noooooo! I can't see it and other people are!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Here you go Toothless click here[[User:Evilfeline|Evilfeline] (talk) 15:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC)] DoB Episode Ideas I had a could ideas of episodes that I hope will play out in the next season. 1. Something like in How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse . Like Hiccup is bitten by a poisonous dragon and the others race against time to find a cure. 2. An amnesia episode: * Toothless gets hit pretty hard, and forgets about his new life, so Hiccup needs to retrain him. * Hiccup gets amnesia and Alvin convinces him he's an Outcast. I think these would be great episodes.--NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:19, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! ^_^ You've got some cool vids! I'd make my own, but I'm still having trouble getting the episodes where I can move clips around (and I'm not sure how to get the movie into an editable format on the computer, and I don't have the short films or Riders of Berk at all, so if I can get anything to work it would be exclusively Defenders). Have you read my blog? Any of them? If you're interested in this Helven Chronicles thing of mine, feel free to ask - my sister would love it if I had someone else to tell about this! Btw, I like the Defenders-Of-Berk episode plot suggestions you have going...kind of...I have never been a fan of amnesia plots. Partly because the subplot that most commonly goes with it is that whoever's lost his memory is then tricked by an enemy or near-enemy - if more people were in favor of the "help the poor guy get his real memory back" subplot, I'd like it better. Now, the race against time to save Hiccup from poison...that I could go for, although I don't know that they'll ever do it (they've already done a race-against-time to save the dragons). DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 21:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not with the poison thing, since they just saved Hookfang, but I would like an adventure that Hiccup had to stay behind on. It would really show how the others do without him. Like in We Are Family, but more screen time. Maybe Heather could help. I didn't like her in her first episode, but I did in the second. As for the amnesia one, I woud want that subpolt too. They'd first try to figure out what wrong with him (Hiccup or Toothless), then try to help him. I had one thought that Astrid tries to talk some sense into him before he hurts Toothless. He would get his memory back after Toothless saves him (again). I hope we get something like that. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 22:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I read somewhere (maybe it was on Heather's wikia page) that she will in fact turn up again and have a dragon named Spout; it didn't say what Spout was, but if I had to pick an existing dragon it would probably be Scauldron. I didn't really watch all that much of Heather Report part 1, because what I did see made me really worried that Astrid would throttle somebody. I did watch part 2 and liked it, though. And thinking about Astrid throttling somebody reminds me of how much I enjoyed Fright Of Passage when she introduced Snotlout to the floor - the guy seriously is missing brains and survival instinct, or he'd have shut up after she menaced him with the ax! You know, I wonder if they'll show any more dragon health issues. The Rider season had all the dragons taking sick, and now in Defenders we've seen Meatlug with a bellyache and magnetic properties and Hookfang with his fire going out. Unless we count the glowing dragons in Fright Of Passage (and I don't think we should since they weren't acting sick) that leaves four other dragons that could have species-exclusive health problems. Can you imagine the disaster it would be for a Thunderdrum to have laryngitis? Or...or something going very wrong with the gas-and-spark mechanisms on Barf and Belch? As for Stormfly, Nadders look so much like birds that I can imagine them doing a seasonal molt - which wouldn't be a disaster unless an all-dragons-on-deck emergency happened before the molt was over. Don't know about Toothless. So. Are you interested in hearing about my Helven Chronicles? I talk about it so much, but I want you to tell me first before I load up your talkpage. DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 23:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I read that too. Spout definately sounds like a Scauldron. I have never seen the source, so I don't know if it's true or someone made it up. Heather Report Part I was the only episode I didn't really like. It had some good funny moments, but I hated how Hiccup trusted Heather more than Astrid. She didn't even act like someone whose parents were in trouble! As for your blogs, I looked at one, but I have no idea what the Helven Chronicles are, so I couldn't really follow it. Sorry. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 00:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) The Helven Chronicles is the name of a book series that Dreamer's writing, which bears resemblance to but she hopes isn't copyright-offensive off How To Train Your Dragon. She hopes to publish this series, which is why she's leaving so many posts concerning it on the wikia (and talking to me about it near constantly...I've gotten any number of headaches over the fact that she won't shut up!). Helven specifically is...um...I think it's the name of the world this is taking place on, like Berk for HTTYD. ImaZoraLover (talk) 00:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Correct. I could get into it here, but that would make this chat kind of long. I'll put it on my main page right now and you can check it out at your leisure. DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 00:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) i have an episode idea,so i wrote it as a fan fic. it is currently written in script form on my blog,the name of the episode is retun of the flightmare one of many fiction experts, Rider ringer 47 (talk) 01:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Greetings! Hi there! You probably haven't seen many of my comments on YouTube, but I have a username there, too: AutoBotChick! The Dreamer up there is my sister, and I like your vids just as much! I really like this vidhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaOal-zviBE! ImaZoraLover (talk) 00:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you like my videos. The one you mentioned is one of my favorites! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 00:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Help! I am humbled by your presence and seek help. My page on Finn Hofferson is in need of some polishing. Would you be willing to take a look at it? Fishlegs4ever (talk) This page is actually pretty good, but I did make some edits. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Random! I just checked Wikipedia (not necessarily the most reliable source, I know) and found a really fantastic piece of trivia on the subject of Defenders episode 9 - looks like we get to see a Barf-and-Belch-centered episode to go with "The Iron Gronkle" and "Race To Fireworm Island"! I wonder if Ruff or Tuff will develop any new levels of intelligence? That would be nice to see, at least once (the thing with the Fireworms doesn't count, because Hiccup discovered that while watching the twins). DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 04:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 Finale Idea I just thought of something crazy for this season's ending. The Scream Death is now threatening all the islands and all the Viking tribes must work together to defeat it. This includes Bezerkers AND Outcasts! Crazy, but that would be kinda cool right? NightFuryLover31 (talk) 17:58, December 2, 2013 (UTC) A little question: Hi NightFuryLover31, may I ask which of the episodes in the TV series did you notice the flashbacks? I'm really curious as you edited the "Frozen" page and said there were more than two flashbacks. Thank you! :-) Rayray1902 (talk) 06:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) The episodes were Viking for Hire, Fright of Passage, Zippleback Down, and then Frozen.NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh right, I forgot all about those flashbacks. Thank you very much! Rayray1902 (talk) 05:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Name As a matter of fact, yes, I am a Pokemon fan. But no, that's not where my name came from. It's from a popular series of books called Warriors and it's about cats. They're named with a prefix and suffix that's nature related and that's where I got my name. (Though I have thought about changing it soon.)Ashmist ~Raining Ashes~ 15:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Your httyd 2 photos! Hey! It's me, thecloudjumperdragon, a friend of these people: toothless the nightfury, Baricuda, station7, and dragonfree, I think at least, and I was wondering... Where do you find all your awesome httyd2 pics! Those are amazing! Hoping to add you to my friend list, Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:07, March 31, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon I find them on tumblr. It always has new things popping up! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Sweet Death Hi, I saw you posted on the Sweet Death talk page that the Sweet Death is a Mystery Class. Does that mean you can get it on Rise of Berk? If so, can you tell me what does its description say? Neilandio (talk) 22:22, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hay i need to talk to you Alpha So you think as well that Toothless dosent really have the special ability of Alpha as well thanks. I was trying to tell the Lighting Skrill. He didn't belive. It's like I been saying animals of today fights the leader or alpha to become the new leader or alpha of their pack or herd. That's what Toothless did. It was Titan Wing Mode that gave him the enchance Plasma Blast to defeat the dragon. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:25, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) hey how are you FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Fine. Why?NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) whatto chat please about anythingFireTerryTiger (talk) 03:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) It's actually pretty late where I am. I'm about to hit the sack. (NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) please just a little chat i been trying to chat with you please FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:20, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I have to get up early. Good night. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:23, February 5, 2015 (UTC) did i did something bad to you so you dont want to chat if i did i'am so sorry FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) No, it's not you. I really do have get up early, so I should get some rest. I don't mean to hurt your feelings. Maybe tomorrow. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) oh ok i also left the alpha section info on top of this yu never got back for me i was thanking you for helping me out